Ashley J Williams
"This is my BOOMstick!" - Ash Ashley J Williams, often referred to as Ashley Williams, or simply just "Ash" Is the main character of the Evil Dead franchise and one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Duke Nukem . Biography HAIL TO THE KING BABY! Ash never intended to hunt monsters. His real future was to spend the rest of his life with his girlfriend Linda. However, during a trip to an old cabin in the woods made the discovery that would change the course of his life forever. The Necronomicon ex mortis, roughly translated, The Book of The Dead, unleashed it's evil on the world when Ash and his friends read the spell that released the demons from inside. Linda was killed and Ash lost his hand. Replacing his missing hand with a chainsaw and equipping a sawed-off shotgun he calls his Boomstick, Ash begins his battle against the evil dead for humanity's safety. THE LEGACY OF ASHLEY J WILLIAMS: *''Evil Dead (1984 Video Game)'' *''Evil Dead: Hail To The King'' *''Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick'' *''Evil Dead: Regeneration'' Arcade Opening "This world is in chaos. Every now and then there is something that always shows up to wipe out humanity or simply rule over it. However, while I'm alive, that will never happen. No one knows how much I've done to keep Earth from total destruction. Deadites. They''re nothing but troublemakers that waste my time, and I have finally done enough to keep them where they hide for now. At least that's what I thought until I heard that there has been more chaos elsewhere, chaos that no one else has heard of before. Deadites or not, I'm going to put an end to this disorder and keep humanity safe! I am the only one around here who is capable of doing so! If I don't take action, no one will!" - Ash Rival '''Name:' Duke Nukem Reason: TBA 'Connection: '''Both Ash and Duke have their own memorable quotes and they are both considered to be extremely "cool" characters. Also, Duke borrows some of Ash's quotes, causing some people to believe that he is lightly based on Ash. Ending "''Well, that's finally over. I'm not sure why all those people were fighting in the first place. It just caused a complete misunderstanding. I could've been battling somthing more threatening, like deadites for example. Still, I guess I did put an end to all that crazy madness. I also feel like I was rewarded for it. I don't know how, but I feel better than I did before. Probably all that fighting did me a good workout but either way, the deadites I run into from now on better prey for their lives!" - Ash Gameplay Ash is a good all-rounder character with a lot of unique attacks. He has a variety of weapons ranging from melee, ranged and stragetic effects. With enough practice, he can be a force to be reckoned with. (Square Moves) *'Basic Chainsaw Combo - ' *'Chainsaw Jab - ' *'Chainsaw Uppercut - ' *'Chainsaw Sweep - ' *'Midair Chainsaw Swipe - ' *'Air Chainsaw Jab - ' *'Air Chainsaw Uppercut -' *'Low Chainsaw Swipe - ' file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'Boomstick Fire -' *'Boomstick Bash -' *'Boomstick Fire Upwards -' *'Boomstick Fire Downwards -' *'Air Boomstick Fire -' *'Air Boomstick Bash -' *'Air Boomstick Fire Upwards -' *'Air Boomstick Fire Downwwards -' (Circle Moves) *'Necronomicon Counter - ' *'Necronomicon Throw - ' *'Necronomicon Shelter - ' *'Necronomicon Absorb - ' *'Air Necronomicon Counter - ' *'Air Necronomicon Throw -' *'Air Necronomicon Shelter -' *'Air Necronomicon Absorb -' (Throws) *'Book Blast -' *'Book Void -' *'Swallow This - ' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) *'Soul Stealers -' *'Deadite Ash - ' *'Necronomicon Unleashed - ' Quotes and Taunts Taunts TBA Quotes TBA Intros and Outros Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen *'Win - '''TBA *'Lose - '''TBA l Costumes TBA Gallery TBA